Power Rangers: Battle of the Sexes?
by Green Gallant
Summary: I need some help on deciding whether or not to go ahead with a story that centers around an all male Ranger team going up against an all female team of Rangers. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is Green Gallant and I have a rather interesting proposition to make. Since I haven't written anything in a while I've been trying to come up with new story ideas and this one popped into my head the other night. What would you say to a story involving two different Ranger teams, one comprised of girls and the other comprising of boys. Now I don't have anything else planned beyond this and I'm just kind of spitting ideas here but would anyone be interested in something of that nature? I don't have anything planned so I'm not even sure what the story's setting or set up would be. It could be maybe a battle of the sexes type fic with a sort of rivalry friendly or otherwise between the two teams, with maybe there being some attraction between certain members on opposing sides. And maybe something that's a little more aggressive and __vitriolic, again I don't have anything set in place. I'm not even sure if this will work or not. I guess I wanted to try this as a sort of experiment since I tend to experiment sometimes with certain concepts when I'm writing my fics. I feel like an idiot having to resort to this. But anyway I just thought I'd run it by some readers and see what you think. _

_Another thing I was thinking of was having two teams of five with opposing and matching color schemes between both teams. For example the girls will have Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink in their ranks. While the guys will have Red, Blue, Green, Black and Yellow in their ranks. Since Power Rangers has had a history of swapping out the genders of Blue and Yellow, and some fanfics have made female OCs Red and Green__ before I thought it'd be a nice thing to try, while the boys team will have a male Yellow Ranger in their number because I always thought having a male Yellow Ranger was interesting. This is the bare bones of the story, I don't have any characters, backstory or even a theme for either Ranger team. And since I've written canonical characters for years I have trouble coming up with OCs, let alone an entire team of them. So yeah this is a little embarrassing. ^_^' Anyway that's all for now let me know what you think if this is a kind of story you'd be interested in reading. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Ranger Reunion

_Author's Note: This turned out a little differently than I imagined earlier this week. As some of you might know earlier this week I propositioned readers with the possibility of doing a Battle of the Sexes type fanfic and originally I was going about suggesting two teams of OC characters it quickly diverged from that idea when I remembered I have trouble writing OCs and someone suggested I use canon characters instead since that is my forte. Anyway I started this next chapter just to see what might happen and it turned out a little differently than I intended, hopefully for the better since readers reminded me that I needed to tread carefully when broaching this kind of subject, so for you enjoyment and consideration here is the next (first?) chapter of our fic. Enjoy. _

**_Power Rangers: Battle of the Sexes_**

**_Ranger Reunion_**

This had been a long time coming, for twenty years now they have defended the cosmos from evil, against multiple alien empires they have remained firm and stood as the last line of defense for the planet Earth, many generations of these heroes have risen up and taken up arms to protect the world from domination and destruction, many of these brave heroes gave their all sacrificing their powers, zords, arsenal, and some would give their very lives to vanquish the unspeakable evil that would snuff out or subjugate all life. A long and fierce reputation of being the very best at what they do, these teenagers with attitude have steadfastly defended their world from all those that would attack it. Wherever the mission took them be it their hometown or to the stars above, they stand ready to answer the call…although some of them needed a little prodding along the way.

Twenty years have now passed since the first team of Power Rangers was founded in the Command Center in Angel Grove. And now to honor two decades of defending the universe a celebration was being held at the former Youth Center in Angel Grove, California. In the early days it was the preferred hangout of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and had all the amenities teenagers need, a juice bar owned by the friendly proprietor known as Ernie, a training and exercise gym for martial arts, aerobics, gymnastics and strength training, a gaming area in the back corner where a number of arcade machines were kept, as well as a general dining area for customers set beneath the titular juice bar and a TV on the counter them to circle around when monsters were on the rampage again. Through it all, this place had seen several generations of Rangers grow into the confident and powerful individuals they are today until the place was finally shuttered in the late 90s. And now after many years of silence the Youth Center was alive once again as Power Rangers past and present filled its confines to capacity as scores of Earth's defenders spilled across the room as multiple generations of Rangers interacted with each other, with everyone from the first team of Power Rangers to the latest version including the Megaforce team as they largely stayed together in the midst of sea of Power Rangers with Pink Ranger Emma appearing to be a little overwhelmed by the large crowd of superheroes.

In another section of the juice bar Tommy and Jason were having an arm wrestling competition that was overseen by a large majority of veteran Rangers including the original team as they cheered on their respective teammates as Jason started to overpower Tommy with Trini and Kimberly jumping and screaming as Jason beat his best friend and the crowd of Rangers erupted around them as Tommy and Jason smiled at each other while Jason patted his teammate's shoulder good naturedly, while Trini hugged Jason and Kimberly gave Tommy an affectionate rub on his right shoulder as he smiled and looked up at her while Zach celebrated amongst them while Billy stood behind them smiling with arms folded. And were soon joined by their successors as Adam and Rocky arm wrestled to see who would take on Jason with Zach acting as judge and the trial soon began. As the two legendary Rangers stood up the two men shook their weary arms having given their all to see who was the better Ranger.

"Aw man I thought I had you there." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah well I guess being on all those Ranger teams without rest has made you soft." Jason joked as the Green/White/Red/Black Ranger looked back at him bemused and gave him a gentle but friendly shove.

"Oh yeah right and you've been doing what since our last mission together?" Tommy snarked.

"I've been a paramedic out in D.C. the last few years. And I've been hitting the gym everyday." He sniped back.

"How exactly did you become a teacher again?" he added.

"Shut up man." Tommy joked back as they walked off.

In another section of the Youth Center close to the training area, Eric the Quantum Ranger snuck up behind Taylor and smacked her behind the Yellow Wild Force Ranger whirled around ready to deck the person responsible until she saw who it was and scoffed.

"Missed me?" he joked.

Taylor's anger was replaced with a half amused smirk as she shook her head and smacked his shoulder, hard for the offense before hugging the Quantum Ranger and softly admitted in his ear that she indeed missed him.

"You know if anyone else tried that I would have floored them." she said burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I guess I should feel honored." He joked.

"No." she said into his neck before pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"Your just lucky." She added as he smiled and laughed as they hugged once more with her truly happy to see him.

While this was happening Tori sat at a table on the far side of the room with several of her female contemparies as Kira, Syd and several others sat next to her as the Blue Ranger sipped a straw, resting her arms on the table.

"You ever get tired of being the only girl on your team?" Kira asked her. Tori laughed slightly as she looked up from her glass.

"Sometimes yeah." She answered.

"Well what's so bad about it? Your surrounded by boys, if I was you I'd probably try and date them some of them." Syd said with a casual shrug that made Tori laugh a little bit as she hovered over her glass.

"It doesn't really work that way." she told the Pink Ranger.

"Why not?" Syd asked curiously.

"Well its just that I've known some of those guys for so long that it'd be a little weird dating them. I mean don't get me wrong but they kind of get on my nerves sometimes." She told her.

"Like how?" Z asked as Tori thought about it for a second.

"Well Dustin is sweet and everything but he's too much of a dork, he doesn't take things seriously and is kind of a space cadet. Shane's a little similar to Dustin but not as much and I kind of see him as a brother. Cam's a sweet guy as well but he's so serious, and he has a really dry sense of humor. And Hunter's…Hunter, I mean he's a great guy but he's kind of distant at times." Tori told them.

"And what about the other guy?" Kira asked her.

While the girls were going over the virtues and drawbacks of being the only female on a team; 30 feet away Eric, Rocky, Hunter and TJ stood around in a circle discussing the Crimson Ranger's status beneath the juice bar.

"He doesn't count, he has his own separate color scheme." Eric told them as he held his drink as TJ disagreed.

"Crimson is a darker shade of red, and he was leader of the Thunder Rangers so he technically qualifies as a Red Ranger." TJ told him.

"Thank you, I don't know why people have such a hard time accepting that." Hunter told him.

"Did you have a power up?" Eric asked.

"Yeah Ninja Glider Cycle, I got it around the same time Shane got his Battlyzer." He explained.

"Yeah but _is it_ a Battlyzer?" Eric snarked.

"It flew, transformed and fired laser blasts." Hunter told him as Eric chuckled unconvinced.

"I took down Motodrone the first time I used it!" he defended.

"You know not every Red Ranger has a Battlyzer." TJ scolded.

"Right but then again that was before your time." Eric shot back with a smile.

"How you became a Ranger I'll never know." muttered TJ.

"Just luck and skills my friend." Eric replied touching his shoulder as TJ angrily threw him off.

"Weren't you guys on the Forever Red mission?" Hunter asked.

"We never really interacted until now." TJ answered as Hunter looked away.

"Sounds like it would have been awesome." He muttered.

"Yeah it's a shame you were just one year off." Eric told him as he sobered.

"You know what next time there's a Red Ranger team your defiantly invited." He said slapping Hunter across the back and seemed to be genuine about it as the Crimson Ranger smiled slightly at the prospect.

"I mean hell if I can get in and what's his face…"

"Lianbow." TJ muttered while Eric nodded in agreement.

"Can be considered Red Rangers then I don't see why you couldn't be." Eric said with a noted change of heart and walked off.

"Man that guy's a prick." Hunter said disgusted.

"Yeah I know but unfortunately he's one of ours. You know people are always asking him why his team had two Red Rangers and he could never come up with a good answer." TJ smirked as Hunter chuckled.

"He'd always BS something about how he's better than everyone else but nobody ever believed him." the veteran Ranger added.

"Is that right?" Hunter said amused as they stood together.

"He tried to take over his team once, but the Time Rangers only listened to Wes." TJ told him as Hunter laughed.

"Yeah just because you wear the color doesn't mean your in charge." TJ noted while taking a sip of his drink.

"Tell me about it." Rocky said rolling his eyes as he stood behind them.

"Yeah remind me to never throw a mutiny against my team." Hunter replied.

"Eh its not all its cracked up to be, it takes a special individual to be Red. The main thing is that you have to put your teammates' needs ahead of your own; it's not about barking orders at everyone and stealing the spotlight. Some Red Rangers learn it the hard way." TJ said sagely.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about." Hunter replied.

"I've had some practice." TJ told him.

The two veteran Rangers looked on as Eric went and mixed with the rest of the room that had split off into a number of large groups as alumni Rangers as the garbled chatter filled the room, some of these veterans that mixed and mingled were sorted out by color with the latter day Pink Rangers in one such group and another one consisting of the successive Blue Rangers including Billy, Kai, Justin, Lucas, Sky, Blake and Dax. While the Pink Rangers were Kendrix, Kat, Cassie, Dana, Kimberly, Rose, Mia and Emma, while the Red Rangers stood together in another group with Jason, Leo, Carter, Casey, Cole, Wes, Mack, Jayden and Eric as he joined the group to the annoyance of some of his fellow Red Rangers. While twenty feet away the Gold Rangers were reminiscing on missions past that included Trey of Triforia, Daggeron, Gemm and Antonio, with the latter being the most ecstatic of the four although Gemma came in close second as Daggeron and Trey stood there bemused by the newer Rangers' excitability.

While further back Carlos and Adam stood amongst a team of Black Rangers that included Danny, Mike Corbett, Dillon, Jake and Zach while right behind them Tommy addressed a gaggle of Green Rangers made up of Ziggy, Cam, Damon, Trip, Joel and Mike, while a team of Sixth, Seventh and Eighth Rangers stood behind Tommy seemingly in their own world. It seemed as though every member has its own little clique as some noted the similar characteristics certain Rangers had, for examples the Green Rangers that came after Tommy and Adam were a little sillier while the Blue Rangers tended to be a little more serious and stoic. Red Rangers run the gambit from being serious and capable leaders to a little inexperienced and grow into the role in time. Yellow Rangers tend to be the most level headed of their group, acting as the voice of reason and maintain peace between their fellow teammates, though there are exceptions. While Pink Rangers are often more feminine but still willing to step up and kick someone's ass when provoked. And finally Black Rangers tend to be more serious while others can be laid back. And while it was nice seeing all of them together one place. One certain, undeniable truth was nagging in the back of one Pink Ranger's mind.

"Why is there always like 12 guys on one team but only two girls?" Syd asked her fellow female Rangers. A slight laugh was heard as Kira spoke up.

"Well first of all there's only four guys on most teams. Your team was kind of the exception." she noted.

"I know but still don't you think its a little redicilious how there's always twice as many guys on any given team?" she asked looking back at them.

"I mean you and Tori are the only girls on your team. Doesn't that overwhelm you?" she said concerned as Kira laughed softly.

"Two minutes ago you were suggesting we date all the guys on our team." she replied as Syd faced the irony of her earlier statement.

"Well yeah, but I'm serious. Doesn't it bug you to be the only girl on your team? Either of you?" she asked shaking her head slightly at them. The women paused and stammered as they shifted their personal attention back to their drinks.

"Sometimes." Kira shrugged as she leaned forward and sipped her electric blue juice drink.

"It can be a little annoying sometimes. I mean don't get me wrong, I love those guys but being around that much testosterone can be a bit much." Tori noted.

"So why is it that the guys always seem to have all the attention? They get all the tools and power up and motorcycles and we barely have anything other than our weapons and blasters. It just seems as though the men dominate our legacy." Sydney noted as she sipped her bright pink drink.

"Well girls have led teams too." Kira told her.

"Name three." she said.

"Jen Scotts led the Time Force team even after Wes joined." Kira said.

"She's the only Pink Ranger in history to lead a team without stepping down." Tori added.

"Yeah but people still think Wes is their leader because he's Red Ranger." Syd told them.

"Delphine led the Alien Rangers and there was no question she was in charge." Tori said.

"That's because she was a White Ranger which at the time led the main team of Power Rangers as well. We also had a female Red Ranger in SPD until we learned she was evil." Syd added.

"Plus you have Taylor Earnhardt who was leader of the Wild Force team until Cole Evans stepped in. As much as I hate to say it, we don't have that great a track record." Z said exasperated slightly.

"Exactly why should guys have all the fun? Why can't we be in charge of more teams? Or why hasn't there been an all girl Power Ranger team?" Syd asked.

"Because we live in a male dominated society. Not trying to be that girl, just throwing it out there." Z noted.

"I think we could handle things just fine if it was an all girl team." Syd told her as Z smiled.

"I think so too." she said folding her arms across the table.

"I mean me and you took down that sombrero guy on our own just fine." Syd replied leaning heavily on the table as she looked back at her teammate with her head cocked to the side.

"We did, hell we even had a Megazord battle and took care of him in like five minutes. Maybe we should form an all girl team." Z suggested.

A smile played on the Yellow Ranger's features as she walked up behind Jason who was talking to several other Red Rangers with his back to her when she tapped his shoulder. The veteran spun around to see a slightly shorter woman in an SPD cadet uniform stand before him.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"Your supposed to be one of the greatest Red Rangers ever right?" she asked blindsiding Jason.

"Um...I'm not sure if I'd go that far. What can I help you with?" he asked unsure where this was heading. Z smiled as she looked back at the table where the girls are sitting.

"Well we've been talking and we were wondering why are there always more boys on a team than girls?" she asked.

"Um...I'm not sure." he shrugged.

"Well don't you think that's a little unfair to us?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I wasn't really part of that think tank." he shrugged looking around at the other Rangers.

"But its always been standard practice for there to be twice as many males on any team as girls." she told him.

"You'll have to talk to the mentors that formed those teams, I'm not an authority on Ranger politics." he answered.

"But you are one of the first Power Rangers so I figured you might have some insight on this sort of thing." Z told him.

Jason saw that she was trying to undermine him in front of the other Rangers and quite possibly even trying to emasculate him and while he was for gender equality he knew this was something he couldn't walk away from and affirm his stance.

"Power Rangers are chosen by their individual virtues regardless of gender, we are tasked to defend the planet because those of a higher calling see the innate goodness inside each of us here, we possess gifts that make us an important aspect to our respective teams that are not defined by gender limitations." he said as he looked out at all the assembled Rangers.

"Courage, honor, integrity, determination, intelligence, hope. These are the virtues by which many of us are chosen and as you can plainly see there are just as many women here as men." Jason said as several in the crowd nodded at each of the virtues he listed off as he addressed them. But Z wasn't swayed by the pleasant words he threw around and was itching for a challenge.

"All right then let's prove it." she told him.

"Pardon me?" he replied surprised that his speech had no effect on her.

"How would you like to have a little competition?" she smiled.

"What kind of competition?" he asked unsure.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? Like I said it turned out a little differently than I originally planned but I think this was for the better. And like I said I wasn't quite sure how to cover this without getting into trouble, its something I'm still not sure how to handle. Anyway that's all for now hopefully it was to everybody's liking its been so long since I've written anything Power Rangers related so I hope I didn't exaggerate anyone's character too much, and hope that this wasn't considered filler. Let me know what you think. BTW, thanks for all the positive response. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. The Gauntlet Is Thrown

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter hope you guys like it. _

_**Power Rangers: Battle of the Sexes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Gauntlet Is Thrown**_

Interest had peaked as Gia and several other Yellow Rangers looked on at their fellow Rangers with Z sporting a confidant smirk underneath Jason who gave a confused glance to the entire room as he tried to process what was happening, he knew what was happening. He just wasn't exactly sure how to address the situation at hand without sounding biased or insulting to the female alumni, especially since he only knew a small percentage of them and stood as an example for all, very tricky situation indeed as he scanned the room before resting his eyes back on Z.

"I've noticed with my team as well as several others that boys usually get all the toys and weapons, while Red Rangers especially get all the power ups while the girls are left with hardly anything other than the weapons and gear they stared out with. Some of us don't even have our own weapons. Aside from Jack; me, Syd, Sky and Bridge all have the same standard sidearm which is a rod like sword and this little battery charger thing." She said holding out her aptly named Delta Charger, which was a large black box shaped device.

"Which hardly seems to do anything to be quite honest, I guess this bulky thing can be used as a taser by itself but isn't all that effective. Now when I combine it with my sword it becomes a DeltaMax Blaster, which is slightly more powerful and works the same way as most team sidearms I imagine. While Jack the Red Ranger gets _two_ laser blasters that combine into one and can take down a monster by himself, I can do the same thing with mine and so can Sky but I haven't gotten to use the full charge yet, but just doesn't seem as impressive as Jack's." she noted sardonically.

"What's your point?" he shrugged quizzically as Z scoffed.

"The point is that the guys always have better stuff than us. Do you think that's fair?" she asked.

"Well no but…"

"Why is it that the guys are always favored over the girls when it comes to this stuff?" she accused closing the distance between them making Jason take a step back.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. But if I recall you're on one of the teams that get your own power up that make you as strong as the Red Ranger." He said standing his ground both figuratively and literally and the crowd took notice.

"So that actually makes you a hypocrite." He noted with a soft smile as the other Rangers groaned. As Z took a step back embarrassed.

"Well…yeah but even after we get our S.W.A.T. armor he gets a Battlyzer that outclassed the rest of us, and then the other two guys on my team get bumped up to Red Ranger not long afterwards…. the point remains that male Rangers are always higher up on the food chain than female Rangers." She reiterated.

"Did you ask for a promotion?" Jason asked.

"It was never offered there are only two girls on the team." She stated. Jason nodded folding his arms as he walked about taking this into consideration.

"Okay but as I've noticed Ranger colors aren't limited to gender anymore. Since I came in here I've noticed two female Blue Rangers, three male Yellow Rangers, as well as one female Red Ranger." He said as Tori, Madison, Chip, Dustin, Tidus and Lauren remained in the crowd while Jason continued to walk about gaining the higher ground in the debate.

"Maybe its just guys are a little sturdier in battle?" he joked slightly while Z scoffed.

"Are you saying that girls are weak?" she said insulted.

"Not at all, I've seen the Pink Ranger on my team take on monsters by herself." He stated.

"Name one." She said not believing him.

"All right there was one monster a long way's back named Terror Toad, he managed to eat all our weapons and when we tried to retrieve them he ate us as well…including me." he said looking back at her as he strolled about.

"Kim was the only one left and used her Power Bow to hit his weak spot and release us." He told her.

"And I've seen several other female Rangers step up to the plate since then." He assured her.

"Right, well how would you feel about an all girl team of Rangers?" she asked sardonically.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." he told her.

"Really." She said unconvinced with fists on her hips.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean we already had a female Red Ranger." He said gesturing back to Lauren who stood with the Samurai Rangers. As Z's features suddenly lit up.

"All right then, if you're so certain that girls are as capable as boys. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" she suggested as he had his back to her. The Red Ranger raised an eyebrow and turned around to face her.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"How about a contest? Girl Rangers vs. Boy Rangers." She suggested.

"And what exactly do you propose?" he asked sounding interested. Z took in a huge breath as she thought.

"How about…? We take our best female Rangers and position them up against your best guys?" she suggested.

"Sounds reasonable, who all do you suggest?" he asked as Z turned to the crowd of Rangers and immediately sorted out one of her proposed champions.

"You." she said pointing at the only girl in Red.

"What's your name?" she asked as the target looked around.

"Lauren Shiba." She stated.

"Step forward. You're the other Red Samurai Ranger though right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lauren stated not exactly sure what she was in for as she walked towards the center of the room with Z and Jason.

"All right then I guess I'll have Tommy." He said looking around for his best friend as the legend stepped out of the crowd while Z looked back at him.

"Kind of obvious wouldn't you say?" she muttered.

"You wanted the best." he reminded her with a smirk.

"All right next I want Kimberly, the first Pink Ranger." She said as the veteran stepped forward.

"Think I'll take Adam next." Jason stated as he joined them.

"Taylor." She said as the Yellow Wild Force Ranger stepped out.

"Billy." Jason said next as he joined them.

"Cassie." She said pointing to the Pink Space Ranger.

"Zach." Jason stated as the Black Ranger clapped his hands and jumped up out of the crowd.

"Kendrix." She added.

"Eric." He said.

"Jen." She said calling out the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Wes and Carter." He said calling on them.

"Vida and Tori." She said doing the same.

"Leo and Andros. Hunter your alternate." He said selecting his final teammates.

"Ashley and Gia. With Trini as alternate." Z announced the last one coming as a surprise to many as one of the most proficient fighters meekly came to the fore as all eyes fell on her.

"Think this will be enough?" Z smirked.

"Guess we'll see." Jason told her.

"Any Ranger that gets knocked out after the alternate takes the field, you can choose whoever you want." Z told him before looking over at Kat who stood off in the crowd.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I just noticed they have more on their side than we do." Leo said pointing back at the group, something Jason had noticed only seconds before.

"There's 12 of them and only…" he said counting their number.

"Eleven of us." He finished.

"You said that guys were sturdier in battle than girls." Z told them.

"I didn't say you could outnumber us." Jason rebuffed.

"What's the matter afraid of losing to a bunch of girls?" she asked. The guys muttered no as Kendrix blushed standing behind her leader as she looked across the way at Leo and how the situation has seemingly deteriorated.

"Fine you can pick one more guy, that should even things out." she told the group.

"Kay." Jason said as he surveyed the room once more and his anxious alumni looked on as he scanned the horizon.

His eyes first settled on Jayden the Red Samurai Ranger, admittedly Jason never kept track of any of the newer teams after the Forever Red mission and didn't even know half of their names and heard traces of what some teams' powers were. In truth he tried to pick the ones he was most familiar with or felt the most comfortable working with. He thought about recruiting Jayden to counter Lauren but then after seeing that they seemed to share the same morpher and powers he struck it down, since he didn't know how the whole dual Red Ranger thing worked. He then turned his gaze to the Blue Ranger Kevin, he heard that the guy can be serious and delivered in battle but was kind of a dork from what he'd seen and heard. He shook his head as he focused and turned towards more senior members and had fallen between Mike Corbett the Magna Defender and Scott Truman the Red RPM Ranger.

"Sometime today." Z said breaking his concentration and annoying him as he tried to focus once more.

From what he heard Mike was one of the noblest Rangers out there, even sacrificing his life and zord to get his team and colony out of the Lost Galaxy, while the other prospect he knew very little about. Jason had only interacted with the newer teams tonight but from what he heard Scott was one of the most level headed and most resolute Red Rangers in recent generations, risking his life to save a group of humans that were headed for Venjix's factory for cyberization while later dropping their own command center on top of the villain's head in their final battle. It was a hard choice to make his head was telling him to recruit one person while his heart told him to take another. While he was distracted however Z had quietly snuck Kat into the group and shuffled her in the back in full view of everyone else. Tommy later broke the news to Jason as he looked back at her insulted and his mind was made up.

"I recruit Mike Corbett and Scott Truman." He announced while Z smirked back at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I should add though that there's no limit to the amount of Rangers you can recruit." She told him.

She wasn't usually like this but the night's events as well as her convictions regarding them brought out her competitive side a fact that seemed to worry her SPD teammates. While others in both factions as well as onlookers wondered what they were in for.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I apologize for the lack of challenges and action as I haven't really decided what they should do yet. But I'm open to suggestions. What kind of challenges do you think both sides should undertake and what do you think of the lineups I've chosen? I tried to be logical with some choices figuring that Jason would likely want to stick with people he's worked with which includes a lot of classic Rangers as well as his some of his Forever Red comrades while Z provides a contrast in recruit some of the newer ones from her generation of heroes. I didn't mean to make Z antagonistic but in a manner of speaking someone has to be I apologise if you think I protrayed her OOC. Anyway that's all for now. Let me know what you think and how you think this should go down next chapter. =) _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
